Esencia Pura
by Michaelisa
Summary: Las esencias son muy importantes, la de un demonio es tan sucia que podría corromper a cualquiera, y la de los ángeles tan pura que podría curar a quien se ensuciase. Claro que Castiel tiene una forma peculiar para eso...


- ¡Como vuelvas a entrar a un sitio lleno de demonios sólo, vamos a tener serios problemas, Cas! -gritó Dean mientras abría casi de una patada la puerta del motel arrojando la maleta contra su cama-

Ésta golpeó cayendo a uno de los lados haciendo un gran estruendo por las armas que llevaba dentro de ella. Aun así, no sonaron más fuertes que los gritos del mayor de los Winchester.

- Dean, podía con ellos y evité que esa madre y su bebé salieran heridos, todo fue bien al final -contestó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta seguido de Sam, que no quería meterse en la pelea-

- ¡Me importa una mierda como haya salido todo al final! -dijo enfurecido como una bestia mientras se quitaba un poco la chaqueta, aunque pareció pensarselo y no lo hizo- ¡Déjame recordarte cuando uno de esos demonios casi te atraviesa por la espalda con un arma mata-ángeles! ¿¡Si no llego a destrozarme el hombro contra esa puerta y no la hubiera abierto a tiempo para avalanzarme sobre él y matarlo, qué, Cas, qué hubiera pasado!? -dijo dándose la vuelta enfrentándose a la mirada severa del ángel-

- Iban a matar a la madre del niño, Dean, tuve que cubrirla, tú lo habrías hecho, deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño, soy un ángel del Señor y he librado batallas que han durado siglos de las cuales no podrías imaginarte absolutamente nada -su voz sonaba dura y autoritaria, enfadado por el trato que Dean le estaba dando-

- ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE SEAS UN ÁNGEL, UN ROBOT DEL FUTURO O EL PUTO LÍDER DE LA ___MY LITTLE PONY_! -gritó más de la cuenta ante el intento de Castiel de justificarse en lo que era-

- No me hables en ese tono, Dean -le amenazó frunciendo el ceño-

- ¿¡No te gusta como te hablo, Cas!? ¿¡A que esperas para irte entonces!? -gritó apretando la mandíbula conteniendo toda la ira y la rabia que le recorrían las venas y salía por los poros de su piel-

- Dean, estás sacando las cosas de quicio, Cas pue...

- No te metas en esto, Sam -le gruñó haciendo callar a su hermano menor, que se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto por todo-

- Dean, tu enfado es conmigo, no con Sam -le recordó el ángel, caminando hasta ponerse frente a él- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? -preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos-

- Si así evito ponerte en problemas, sí -le contestó serio, pero algo más sereno-

- ¿Meterme en problemas? Yo hago lo que quiero, no porque tú me lo digas o porque alguien me lo ordene, no sigo las órdenes del cielo desde que me rebelé contra él para ser libre y decidir por mí mismo, y ahora que me he librado de eso, no voy a seguir tus órdenes -le retó sin apartar la vista de los ojos del mayor de los Winchester-.

Lo último que Dean oyó fue el aleteo del ángel viendo como desaparecía frente a él, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, ni Sam, ni los demonios, y mucho menos ese maldito ángel suicida. Gruñó de rabia intentando calmarse un poco y serenarse, ese hijo de... ___Dios_le había desobedecido cuando le dijo que no entrase sólo, y al escuchar todos los gritos no pudo evitar empujar contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi partirla, abriéndola.

Entró al servicio bajo la mirada atenta de Sam y cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras con cuidado de no levantar mucho el brazo, se quitaba la camisa mirándoselo en el espejo. Tenía un gran hematoma sobre la marca de la mano de Castiel, y un profundo corte que le sangraba desde el hombro hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Al golpear la puerta de madera con todas sus ganas, uno de los hierros que tenía de refuerzo por dentro saltó cortándole. No le había empezado a doler hasta ahora que estaba algo más tranquilo y había evitado quitarse la chaqueta porque notaba el líquido caliente salir por su herida y no quería que lo vieran. Llevaba nervioso desde que al romper la puerta vio a un demonio que estaba apunto de matar al ángel y con una rapidez que no supo que tenía, saltó una mesa que le dificultaba el paso, tomando su cuchillo clavándoselo en la cabeza al demonio antes de que le hiciera nada al otro.

Desde ese momento, había estado mirando a Castiel con rabia y severidad y cuando pusieron a salvo a la madre y al bebé, empezaron a discutir durante todo el camino de regreso hasta llegar al motel. ¿Porqué ese maldito ángel no calculaba bien el peligro y se tenía que meter siempre en la boca del lobo? Le regalaría una capa como la de Superman, para que se la pusiera y así él lo entendiese, porque si no, no habría forma de hacerlo.

Se limpió la herida esperando que dejara de sangrar y se dio cuenta de que tenía sobre la herida sangre que no era ni suya, era de demonio, le había salpicado en la chaqueta cuando lo acuchilló y se había colado por el corte hasta mancharlo. Terminando con la limpieza, tomó un tarro con una crema para los golpes y se lo echó siseando por el escozor que le provocaba en el corte. Tomó un vendaje empezando a liárselo en el hombro para evitar que fuera a peor y más sangre suya se derramase.

Salió del baño viendo como Sam ya se había acostado, seguramente estaba enfadado con él por haber hecho que el ángel se fuera de esa forma y estaba seguro de que esos dos compartían la misma opinión, que Castiel era fuerte y tenía cuidado, que ___blabla_, si, todo muy bien, pero hoy casi se lo cargaba un simple demonio. Se acostó en su cama apoyándose en su hombro bueno mientras sentía el otro arderle y palpitarle con algo de fuerza. Cerró los ojos esperando dormirse y no supo cuantas horas tardó hasta que por puro desfallecimiento su cuerpo se relajó y pudo dejarse caer en los brazos del sueño.

Abrió los ojos empapado en sudor y con un poco de taquicardia en el cuerpo, aun era de noche y no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero no debía ser demasiado. Se incorporó en la cama viendo que Sam seguía dormido sin apenas moverse. Se levantó tomando su maleta cargada de armas mientras salía fuera tambaleándose en el máximo silencio posible para no ser descubierto. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras caminaba hacia la nada, no sabía donde le llevaban sus pies y el frío de la calle le estaba golpeando el cuerpo. Llegó al lado del Impala apenas sin darse cuenta de como sucedió y se preguntó que hacía allí, porqué se había levantado de la cama desde un principio, pero lo más importante, porqué tenía su cuchillo y su pistola en el asiento. Cerró los ojos un momento mirando el coche y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró frente a la casa de la mujer y del bebé que habían salvado ese día. Lo más increíble para él, es que tenía sus armas en la mano y sonreía, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada, no podía controlar su cuerpo que avanzaba hacia la casa y la situación no le hacía pensar nada bueno. Parpadeó durante un segundo y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró delante de una cuna de bebé, con todo oscuro y éste despierto moviendo sus brazos y piernas lentamente balbuceando. No lloraba, parecía que había reconocido a Dean y por ello no alertaba a nadie, cosa que lo asustó de sobremanera y maldijo mientras ardía de rabia.

No podía mover su cuerpo, no podía alejarse del bebé y lo peor, no podía soltar las armas que seguía teniendo en la mano. No podía dejar de sonreír tampoco escuchando una voz en su cabeza que se reía, era una voz demoníaca la que estaba burlándose de él y le susurraba ___sucio, sucio... mira lo que le haremos al bebé, míralo__. _La risa le estaba taladrando el alma mientras veía su brazo elevado en la oscuridad con el cuchillo brillante. ___No, no, no, no, no, detente, no... ayuda, por favor, ayuda..__.. _Cerró los ojos justo cuando el bebé empezó a llorar.

La madre salió corriendo al oírlo, asustada por si habían regresado los demonios aunque sus salvadores le habían prometido que eso no iba a pasar. Temblando de miedo cruzó el pasillo apunto de tropezarse, oyendo como los lloros del niño se detenían. Con decisión entró al cuarto del bebé y se acercó a la cuna. El bebé lo observó sujetando un collar con un símbolo algo extraño, brillante y cargado de paz. La mamá lo tomó en sus brazos abrazándolo sonriendo, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro del susto que había pasado. Se sentó en la silla del cuarto y le colocó a su pequeño hijo el collar a medida agradeciendo a los ángeles y a esos dos chicos que los salvasen.

Dean abrió los ojos confuso, estaba mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Sintió sus rodillas tocando el frio suelo e intentó moverse viendo que no podía. Captó el ruido de unas cadenas cuando movió sus brazos y parpadeando levemente levantó la cabeza para ver que tenía las manos con cadenas. Intentó mover las piernas y notó en sus tobillos el frío del suelo, y además, el frío del metal de las cadenas.

Empezó a dejar de estar mareado y recordó que hasta hacía un momento había estado frente a la cuna de un bebé con un arma en la mano y no sabía que había ocurrido. El pánico le invadió y abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en la celda de una cárcel y se temió lo peor. En ese momento escuchó un suave aleteo y vio aparecer al ángel delante de él. Su corazón se alegró terriblemente de verlo y le miró suplicándole con la mirada respuestas. Castiel lo entendió y se sentó en el suelo apenas a metro y medio de él.

- El bebé está a salvo, está con su madre -dijo mirándole, notando como el cuerpo del cazador se relajaba inmediatamente y se mordía el labio del alivio-

- Cas... ¿qué me está pasando? -preguntó en un tono bajo-

- La sangre del demonio en contacto con la de tu hombro te ha... ___ensuciado_, por así decirlo -dijo mirándole- Tenías que haberme dicho lo de la herida de tu hombro, ¿fue abriendo la puerta? -preguntó con algo de culpabilidad en su mirada-

- Sí, uno de los hierros interiores que refuerza la puerta me cortó y apenas me di cuenta hasta que me metí en el servicio luego de que te fueras... gracias por sacarme de allí, si le hubiera hecho algo al bebé, yo... -negó con la cabeza suspirando- por un momento... me sentí Azazel, delante de mi hermano cuando era bebé para destrozarle la vida con la sangre demoníaca, sólo que yo iba a matarle -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

- Azazel no podría ni soñar con ser la mitad de bueno y justo que tú, Dean, no sois iguales -dijo con un tono suave-

- ... -no dijo nada mientras abría los ojos mirándole- ¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de la influencia del demonio, Cas?

- Dean... eso es complicado...

- ¿Porqué? -frunció el ceño viendo dudar al ángel-

- Tu... esencia, está ahora mismo corrompida por dentro, en este lugar está controlada porque estoy yo, y estoy haciendo que estés algo más puro como para controlarte tú mismo sólo, pero en el momento en el que yo no pueda estar volverías al mismo estado -le explicó, viendo como Dean arqueaba una ceja diciéndole con la mirada ___aun no me has dicho lo complicado__- _Para... -carraspeó la garganta un poco, mirándole- Para que vuelvas a estar limpio, tiene que tocarte la esencia pura al igual que lo hizo la sucia.

- Bueno, tú eres lo más puro que hay por estos alrededores, ¿no me puedes ayudar con eso? -le miró- ¿o no quieres? -reprochó enfadándose un poco- Joder, Cas, sé que fui duro pero tienes que entender que no te puedes arriesgar así, si te pierdo no sé que podría hacer - Sus palabras se agolpaban en su garganta queriendo salir deprisa, para explicarse bien-

- Dean, claro que quiero ayudarte, y luego de que me fuera entendí tu postura cuando cambié nuestros lugares -le tranquilizó con una voz sosegada-. Pero no es fácil que mi esencia te toque...

- ¿Porqué? No tengo lepra, me puede tocar lo que quiera -replicó-

- Los humanos tenéis muchas palabras para definir una misma cosa, verdad, ¿Dean? -le preguntó acercándose un poco hasta colocarse de rodillas frente a él-

- Sí, a veces más de las necesarias -dijo viendo que el ángel estaba levemente ruborizado-

- Pues... dime que se te viene a la cabeza cuando digo... ___esencia.__-_preguntó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del cazador, que se quedaban extrañados-

- Esencia del... alma, ser... esencial, como indispensable... -dijo pensando más, frunciendo el ceño- la... ___esencia _-en ese momento abrió los ojos mirando al ángel casi sin poder creérselo- Cas, no me jodas... digo, joder... no me digas que me tienes que ___joder _para que se me quite esto, joder -dijo empezando a ruborizarse-

- Repites mucho esa palabra para no quererlo... -contestó el ángel con la mirada algo apagada-

- No me malinterpretes, Cas... -dijo mientras pensaba a la velocidad de la luz-

- Si quieres, puedo... meter mi ___esencia_, en un bote y... bueno, tú mismo ves que haces con ella -su voz se iba apagando poco a poco mientras hablaba-

- No es eso, Cas... -dijo negando con la cabeza, respirando agitadamente sin saber que hacer-

Tenía que dejarse ___joder_por el ángel, y no es que le desagradase la idea... es que, si alguna vez (alguna vez, no muchas, no, no) se había imaginado eso, había sido al revés y no de la manera que todo se estaba planteando. Miró los ojos del ángel, seguían mirando hacia el suelo y supo que sentía que lo estaba rechazando. Se movió hacia delante lo poco que las cadenas lo dejaban y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel, notando como éste se asustaba por un momento preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Cuando vio que sí, entendió lo que Dean quería decirle con ese gesto y se sonrojó levemente mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Me prometes que funcionará? -susurró contra su cuello- ¿Me prometes tener cuidado? Joder, yo nunca lo he hecho con un hombre y estoy cagado de miedo, Cas -se sinceró-

- Te prometo que haré que funcione, y seré gentil... -susurró invadido por la situación en la que se encontraban y abrazó a Dean con fuerza sintiéndolo débil y desprotegido-

- Entonces adelante... -apenas fueron audibles sus palabras, pero el ángel supo que tenía su permiso- Pero... no desates mis manos, por... si acaso -susurró sonrojándose, no queriendo admitir que le iba el sexo duro y que dejarse hacer por el ángel mientras él está encadenado era una idea que le ponía muy cachondo-

- Todo será como tú me lo pidas, Dean.

Con esas apacibles palabras tomó con cuidado las cadenas de los pies del cazador dejándolos libres. Lo tomó de las caderas sentándolo y el mayor de los Winchester notó el suelo blando. Miró entre sus piernas viendo que tenía un cojín mullido bajo el culo y eso le hizo sonreír, sabía que había sido el ángel quien lo había hecho y la ternura de éste le hacía feliz, estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

- Dean, si en algún momento te hago daño, me lo dices -le avisó el ángel, viendo como el aludido asentía-

Castiel se acercó lentamente a él arrodillándose entre sus piernas, le miró a los ojos suspirando contra sus labios y notó como Dean los miraba fijamente con deseo mientras pasaba una lengua por sus dulces labios. El ángel no se lo pensó más y se adelantó tomando entre sus labios el inferior del cazador, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos para sentir la ternura de ese beso protector. Sus labios fueron besados de todas las formas posibles, siendo apresados entre los de Castiel, mordidos, lamidos, chupados... Dean se estaba volviendo loco de deseo y soltó un suspiro placentero al notar las manos sobre sus caderas. De repente el frio le golpeó y abrió los ojos para ver que ya no tenía nada de ropa. Estaba desnudo frente al ángel, y este se alejó un poco echándose hacia atrás mirándole.

- ¿Cas? -preguntó algo extrañado de que se alejase, ¿no le gustaría su cuerpo acaso? -

- Sólo... déjame mirarte un momento así, Dean -le pidió en voz baja mientras con sus ojos paseaba por el cuerpo del cazador-

Dean sintió que Castiel lo estaba comiendo con una intensa mirada, nublada de deseo, que le hizo ruborizarse terriblemente. Miraba sus piernas, sus brazos, su duro y bien formado torso, sus mejillas, sus labios... incluso ___ahí_, estaba grabándose eso a fuego en la mirada mientras se lamía el labio superior lentamente. Eso le pareció lo más erótico que alguien había hecho delante de él, nadie antes lo había mirado desnudo de esa forma, con esa mirada, y en ella vio deseo y aparte, admiración, como si fuera la cosa más bella de todo lo existente.

Castiel se acercó de nuevo y besó la rodilla del cazador con cariño, mientras iba repartiendo besos por su muslo hasta llegar a la ingle. Dean se quedó sin respiración y gruñó levemente mientras el ángel seguía besándole en el estómago, llegando por su torso hasta sus labios con una ligera sonrisa. Le estaba provocando, y provocar a Dean Winchester tiene unas consecuencias muy muy ___malas__._

- Cas, ahora mismo acabas de dejar a mi segunda cabeza con ganas de tus preciosos labios y me está diciendo que quiere tu boca en ella -susurró viendo que el ángel se apresuraba a bajar la cabeza hasta su entrepierna-

Sonrió triunfante, pero inmediatamente su boca formó una mueca de placer al sentir que los labios del ángel habían atacado sin piedad su erección y se la había introducido al completo en la boca, húmeda, cálida, y con una lengua que no dejaba de apretarle de una forma pecaminosa. Eso le hizo gemir en voz alta por la impresión, no era porque se sintiera como un adolescente que flipaba con su más maravillosa mamada, no, fue la impresión. Aunque tenía que admitir que la lengua de Castiel le estaba haciendo plantearse que de verdad esa era la mejor.

El ángel empezó a chuparle con su boca, dejando que Dean moviera las caderas y se follase sus labios como quisiera. Quería darle todo el placer posible y hacer que la primera vez de ambos en ese tipo de cosas (por parte de Castiel, la primera vez en todo) fuera lo más placentero a lo que se haya enfrentado nunca.

Dean se sentía perdido, sudoroso, duro, caliente, apunto de morirse de placer notando como el ángel estaba acunando sus testículos con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía llena de saliva y con ella tanteaba su entrada. Se echó un poco hacia delante abriendo más las piernas, dejándole más espacio para que lo preparase. Notó el dedo jugando alrededor de su entrada, moviéndose sobre ella pero sin penetrarle dejándola húmeda y deseosa.

- Cas... no juegues con fuego... -dijo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos-

- ¿Qué pasará si lo hago, Dean? -preguntó inocentemente el ángel, mientras dejaba su dedo húmedo sobre la entrada sin penetrarlo-

- Pues... -suspiró abriendo los ojos para mirar directamente a Castiel, que había sacado su erección de la boca para hablarle, pero no dejaba de pasar su lengua por la punta lentamente haciendo que se mordiera el labio- que... la próxima vez tendré que atarte yo y castigarte por eso, Cas -dijo ruborizándose ante la mirada de asombro del ángel-

- ¿Eso significa que querrás que esto pase de nuevo? -su voz parecía algo insegura, pensando que había oído mal-

- Si me haces disfrutar... me lo pensaré -respondió soltando de repente un gemido largo-

Castiel había vuelto a meter su erección en la boca, pero ésta llego tan al fondo que sintió la garganta del ángel apretarle la punta y eso le hizo sentir un placer indescriptible. Justo en ese momento había aprovechado el guerrero del Señor para meter un dedo en la entrada de Dean, notando que estaba tan relajado que probablemente si metiera un segundo no habría problemas. Pero quería ir lento, se merecía que se lo hiciera sosegado.

Escuchó las cadenas de las manos del cazador tintinear mientras éste abría más las piernas pidiéndole todo, que fuera más rápido con su dedo, que moviera más su boca, que lo hiciera perderse en el placer más absoluto. Castiel no se dejó de rogar y metió un segundo dedo dentro, moviéndolo con destreza sabiendo donde Dean lo disfrutaría más. Conocía cada punto sensible de su cuerpo, se lo había estudiado bien durante todo ese tiempo a su lado y sabía como hacerlo perderse.

- Cas, Cas... -susurraba su nombre sujetándose con sus manos a las cadenas y apretándolas- Fóllame Cas, con dos dedos es suficiente... no quiero estar tan dilatado, quiero sentirlo hasta el fondo -sus palabras apenas eran susurros, pero el ángel parecía estar oyendo el mejor canto del mundo-

Se incorporó quitándose el cinturón del pantalón, bajando su ropa interior apenas un poco dejando ver que su erección estaba tan dura como una piedra y tan húmeda la punta que a Dean le dieron ganas de tenerla en su boca. El ángel seguía con su ropa puesta, apenas se veía un poco su ingle y sus caderas, pero no se había destapado.

- ¿Piensas follarme con la ropa puesta, Cas? -le preguntó sintiendo como el ángel se había echado casi sobre él, tomándole de las nalgas y levantándolo para ponerlo hacia él-

- Sé que te gusta... -susurró haciendo estremecer y asentir a Dean-

La idea de ser follado por el ángel estando él desnudo, abierto de piernas y atado, en una celda encerrado mientras éste tiene toda su ropa y está dominándole era algo que le ponía demasiado caliente. No es que fuera masoquista, es que sabía que iba a ser delicado con él aunque la situación fuese para todo lo contrario y eso le gustaba.

Notó como Castiel empezaba a penetrarle despacio y sin prisas, apretando los labios haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no meterse en él de una estocada. Dean sintió como al no haberle dejado que le preparase demasiado, su piel se erizaba y se calentaba por la fricción y eso iba a volverlo loco. Se lamió los labios gimiendo suavemente, los dedos de Castiel estaban apretando sus caderas y seguramente le iba a dejar marcas, pero más marca iba a dejar en él la ___esencia__._

Castiel le dio una fuerte estocada que llegó hasta el fondo del ser del cazador, el placer recorrió desde sus nalgas por toda su columna como una descarga eléctrica y casi lo deja sin respiración. Se sintió lleno, echó la cabeza contra la piedra de la celda y apretó sus manos agarrándose más a las cadenas mientras susurraba ___Joder, Cas, joder..__._ Se intentó relajar para adaptarse y le ayudaba mucho que le estuvieran acariciando la erección, prometió ser delicado con él y estaba cumpliéndolo mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Dean, nadie en el cielo... ___mmm_... me había dicho que esto era tan espectacular... -susurró contra sus labios mirándole a los ojos, llenos de pasión-

- Hacer ___esto_... ___aah__... _es lo que de verdad lleva al ser humano al cielo... ___ohdios__... _mientras vive su vida... ___Cas... muevete__... _-pidió con desesperación notando que su entrada se había acostumbrado completamente y le pedía más y más-

Castiel no dudó ni un momento en tomar las piernas de Dean abriéndolas todo lo que pudo y empezando a embestirle con fuerza y rapidez, sabiendo que eso volvería loco al cazador. Escuchó los fuertes gemidos que estaba soltando y supo que había acertado de lleno, le gustaba jugar duro y el ángel iba a hacerle sentirse dominado demostrando su fuerza, sabía que le había regañado porque se preocupaba por él, pero ahora iba a saber que eso no era necesario.

Dean notó a sus espaldas como había puesto otro cojín y abrió los ojos un poco antes de ver a Castiel sonriendo levemente con unas intenciones claras.

Los gemidos que estaba soltando el cazador no podían ser humanos, Castiel le estaba embistiendo tan fuerte que notaba que se quemaba por dentro del placer y su espalda no se despegaba del cojín ni un segundo. Los dedos del ángel igual hacían la fuerza justa para sostenerlo y que no se separase ni un centímetro, haciendo que el sonido de las penetraciones fuera hipnótico y se sintiera al borde del abismo.

- Cas, Cas, masturbame, por favor, Cas... -le suplicaba entre jadeos ahogados como podía-

El ángel le obedeció y empezó a masturbarlo sintiendo que su erección estaba bañada en sudor y en su propio líquido pre-seminal, haciendo que la fricción fuera muy rápida y placentera. Abrió los labios y al segundo siguiente se estaban besando con fuerza, ambos indomables, fuertes, controladores... y la situación estaba dando rienda suelta a todo eso.

Dean no aguantó más cuando sintió que su próstata estaba siendo golpeada demasiado seguido y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Castiel le mordía el hombro con cuidado. Se corrió con violencia sobre su pecho, manchándose y de repente sintió la _e____sencia_del ángel purificándolo haciendo que todo su cuerpo cosquilleara aún más y brillase con la energía angelical, como cuando Castiel va a luchar en serio, y ese poder que sintió dentro intensificó el orgasmo tan duro que estaba teniendo. Cuando pudo respirar abrió los ojos sintiendo los labios del ángel en su mejilla, y viendo como lo soltaba de las cadenas. Lo abrazó inmediatamente y se quedaron así durante un rato, la calma luego de la tempestad.

Castiel notó que el cazador se estaba quedando dormido en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación. De nuevo tenía su ropa puesta y en silencio, aun siendo de noche, lo dejó en la cama y lo tapó con las mantas para que Sam no sospechase.

Le miró un rato con una ligera sonrisa y luego se incorporó, pero notó que le agarraban de la gabardina y vio a un Dean algo somnoliento mirándole.

- ¿Porqué... tu sangre no me hubiera limpiado, y la del demonio me ensució sólo con eso? -preguntó en un tono muy bajo-

Castiel se giró y le miró durante un momento. Luego sonrió levemente mientras se encogía de hombros y Dean le miró asombrado, aunque luego se rió en voz baja negando con la cabeza. Ese ángel le había engañado para poder hacer eso, pero la felicidad que sentía en su pecho le hizo saber que podría estar de todo menos enfadado.

- Eres pervertido y retorcido, Cas... voy a tener que castigarte un día -dijo mirándole-

- Cuando tu quieras, Dean -dijo agachándose hacia él-

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y desapareció dejando a un somnoliento Dean abrazarse a las sábanas. Nunca pensó que alguna vez iba a tener que agradecerle algo a un demonio, pero, gracias a eso tuvo la suerte de sentir la ___esencia pura_del ángel, que él mismo se encargaría de pervertir, aunque claro, siempre la dejaría limpia por si... tenía que purificarlo de nuevo, y tenía la sensación de que iba a hacerlo mucho.


End file.
